A Whole New World Order
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: Zexion was never one to be pushed around. He had his physical limitations but with his knowledge and power, there was nothing beyond his reach. It was time to stand up and start doing things the right way. Failure was no longer acceptable.


Summary: Zexion was never one to be pushed around. He had his physical limitations but with his knowledge and power, there was nothing beyond his reach. It was time to stand up and start doing things the right way. Failure was no longer acceptable. Nothing would stand in his way, not even those who wished him gone.

**WARNING(S)**: This story is set in an Alternate Universe (AU) and follows a slightly different time line and plot than the original Kingdom Hearts series. This story may contain more than one of the following; Violence, gore, angst, character death, thoughts of harming others or self harm, slight mentions (or more) of yaoi/boyxboy/boy love, slight out of character-ness, course language, themes and ideas that could be deemed sensitive to those who are extremely religious or 'morally just', and mentions of the fine line that is right and wrong. Also, major spoilers for Birth By Sleep and other games in future chapters. If you do not like or agree with any of the above mentioned, please click the back button. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own the Kingdom Hearts series.

* * *

The World That Never Was housed a strange and small population of Nobodies. While most beings without hearts simply wondered the worlds in search of what their purpose was to now be; these Nobodies had a different agenda.

Even though most of Organization XIII threw away their hearts and willingly stepped foreward into the Darkness, they now desired to have their hearts back. Or so it seemed. The Organization was littered with traitors, double agents, and those who could care less about their hearts. Everything was done wrong, sloppily, and without proper direction. That was all going to change.

Whether they wanted it to or not.

Xemnas was in his study, on the very top floor of Castle That Never Was. He had claimed that entire floor for himself, to distance himself from the rest of the Organization. Whether this was meant for malicious intent was unknown; no one had ever questioned it. He was looking over some of Demyx's reports from Atlantica. All of them were extremely vague and unprofessional.

He knew Demyx had gone to that world, he always returned sopping wet and smelling of sea weed. But from the looks of it, he had not done anything pertaining to his actual mission. This was unacceptable.

A sharp pain was worming its way through Xemnas' head. He was about to turn in for the evening when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, sighing heavily as he put the stack of papers down on his desk.

The door opened to reveal, not Saix as he usually saw, but Zexion.

This unsettled Xemnas.

Zexion, though younger and physically weaker than nearly all of the other members, was possibly more dangerous then the entire Organization combined. The power of Illusions was not something to underestimate. He could make anything into a weapon and bring your worse nightmares to life. He didn't need to be strong to make you think your ally is your enemy. His tongue was sharp and yet at the same time sweet and alluring, like the freshest honey. With that alone, he didn't need his Illusions to bring you to his side.

"Good evening, Superior," Zexion said softly, his cerulean eyes staring right through Xemnas. "I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour, but I have a request."

Xemnas raised a silver brow, wondering what the request was. "Yes?" he asked, mildly curious. Normally Zexion did not ask for anything, he usually did it by himself. Whether or not he had permission.

"Well," Zexion began, choosing each and every world carefully. "As you know, Demyx likes to cut corners with all of his missions, especially those pertaining to Atlantica."

That was the understatement of the year.

"I've been given a piece of interesting information," that part caught the Superior's attention, "and I was wondering if I could take over Demyx's missions to Atlantica from now on. By myself."

Xemnas stared at Zexion for a few moments. Zexion never went on missions alone, not if he could help it. He always requested Lexaeus or Vexen to accomany him. The reasons were selfish in Zexion's part, but understandable. Vexen's shield could deflect most any attack and Lexaeus's stature alone sent most Heartless scurrying.

"Alone?" Xemnas asked, closing his eyes to think. "... Number nine will not be pleased with this," he said softly.

"I do not care about what Demyx wants," Zexion said, rather bluntly. Of course he didn't care. "I know I can do his missions more efficiantly and I have a plan that will give us a rather large jump start on obtaining Kingdom Hearts and creating more powerful Nobodies to be on our side."

"Oh? And praytell, how are you going to do that?" Xemnas asked, opening his orange eyes to stare right into Zexion's.

Slowly, Zexion's trademark smirk appeared on his pale face. It was unnerving.

If Xemnas had a heart he would be terrified of that smirk and the secrets that were behind it.

"It's a secret, sir," he said, that smirk still on his face. He moved his head a little, seeming to stare at a lamp on the desk. What he was really doing was moving so his hair would shift to cover his eyes. His eyes always revealed what he was hiding. "Just let me have this once chance."

Xemnas was not pleased with this answer, but he was concidering the idea. Zexion had never done anything to betray him in the past. As Ienzo, the boy loyally did whatever Xehanort had asked, even betrayed his own adopted father. Surely he wouldn't change his ways now.

Another sigh passed over the Superior's lips. "Alright, fine. Starting tomorrow you have all the missions to Atlantica. Complete your assigned mission first _before_ you even think of doing whatever it is you're up to."

Zexion nodded, the smirk still not leaving. "As you wish, Xemnas." and out the door he went.

Xemnas waited until he heard the door click shut before he let out the breath of air he was holding. Zexion was up to something, he knew that much. But what he didn't know was whether or not it would hurt the Organization. Zexion always spoke of loyalty, but to whom was he loyal to? Or was he talking about loyalty to himself?

He'd have to wait and see.

(-)

Saïx watched with narrowed eyes as Zexion left the Superior's room. The smug air around that small frame was unsettling to the older Nobody.

Zexion was up to something, and he was going to find out what. He would not have his plans compromised by a pathetic little boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hey y'all! Yes, once again I've started a new fanfic instead of working on my older ones which I know a lot of you want me to continue. Don't worry, I will, I just gotta get back in the mood for them. But for now I hope I can make you happy with this one.

I got the idea for this fanfic while listening to _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ over and over again, as well as some other sounds from the Broadway version of _The Little Mermaid_, especially the songs by Flotsam and Jetsam. And yes, those two will make an appearance in this fanfic, I'm giving them quite a big role, as well as some changes near some important parts. You'll see what they are in time. I just love them to death. And all villians' henchmen. They need more love.

Well then, you know the drill! Please review!


End file.
